Forever or never
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Suite à un accident, Naruto est devenu taciturne, il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis, se renfermant petit à petit dans un mutisme. Pendant ce temps, un groupe de terroriste effraie la population de Konoha. Comment Sasuke Uchiha, lieutenant de la police de Konoha, va t-il résoudre cette enquête? Enquête policière, UA, yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Forever or never **

**Disclaimer: Une grande partie des personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Mais d'autre, je les ai invité de toute pièce.**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense/Surnaturel/Humour et autres.**

**Résumé: Suite à un accident, Naruto est devenu taciturne, il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis, se renfermant petit à petit dans un mutisme. Pendant ce temps, un groupe de terroriste effraie la population de Konoha. Comment Sasuke Uchiha, lieutenant de la police de Konoha, va t-il résoudre cette enquête?**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde! C'est une fic que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps, je l'ai seulement réécrite pour l'avoir un peu plus à mon image. Pour l'instant, le résultat est à la hauteur de mes attentes et je remercie Nanadu33980 pour sa correction. En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Forever or never**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Tout était froid, j'entendais les hurlements de l'ambulance, des témoins qui hurlaient à l'accident. Je sentais ma conscience rejoindre mes parents décédés en tentant de me sauver. Je n'avais que sept ans. Je n'avais pas encore atteint la majorité et déjà je sentais la vie me quitter._

_-__** Veux-tu vivre?**__ Entendis-je à travers le bruit alentour._

_"Bien sur que je veux vivre" pensai-je alors qu'une larme s'échappa de mes yeux encore ouverts._

_-__** Es-tu prêt à obtenir un pouvoir pour rester en vie? Quitte à perdre tes souvenirs?**__ demanda la voix qui avait une petite teinte caverneuse._

_"Mes souvenirs? J'oublierai mes parents? Mes amis? Ma vie?_

_-__** Tu n'oublieras pas entièrement, ils seront toujours présents mais seulement scellé dans ton coeur. Acceptes-tu ceci en échange de ta vie?**_

_- Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible alors que mes yeux se fermèrent._

XXX

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident qui avait fait la première page des journaux locaux et régionaux. Un accident où seul un petit garçon avait survécu miraculeusement selon beaucoup de reporteur. Malheureusement, l'enfant ne disait point de mots malgré les nombreuses questions venant des officiers de police ou encore des journalistes cherchant à comprendre la vérité.

Le jeune garçon avait grandi ne parlant à personne, ces anciens amis avaient tenté de reparler avec lui seulement ils n'avaient même pas le droit à un simple mot. Le désormais adolescent était seul, restant dans un mutisme étonnant.

En cours, il avait d'étonnant résultat malgré qu'il ne parle pas au grand étonnement des professeurs.

Le survivant de l'accident se nommait Naruto Uzumaki, ses amis pouvaient le confirmer, avant la tragédie, le jeune homme était une personne souriante, chaleureuse et bavarde. Désormais, il était froid et silencieux. Son physique n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il avait des cheveux aussi blonds que les rayons les plus lumineux du soleil. Son teint naturellement halée contrastait fortement avec son côté froid. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du plus beaux lapis-lazuli jamais connu sur Terre. Trois fines cicatrices ornaient chacune de ses joues. Elles étaient apparues le jour de l'accident.

Le cours était celui d'Iruka-sensei, ce dernier enseignait la littérature. Il lança de temps en temps un regard en direction de Naruto, en soupirant le voyant de nouveau regard le ciel extérieur. Le jeune professeur était l'une des personnes la plus proche du survivant. Les parents du jeune garçon étaient des amis d'Iruka, il avait naturellement connu la période "souriante" de Naruto avant l'accident.

Ne s'en formalisant pas, il continua son cours pour les élèves qui écoutaient attentivement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice, Tsunade Senju. La jeune femme avait des cheveux blonds attachées en deux couettes basses, ses yeux noisette scrutaient la salle avant de tomber sur la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle entra dans la pièce claquant son talon contre le carrelage de la salle avant de se poster devant Naruto.

- Monsieur Uzumaki, on m'a rapporté de nouveau que vous vous êtes battus dans l'enceinte du lycée. Veuillez me suivre! ordonna la directrice.

Naruto regarda Tsunade d'un air totalement indifférent avant de se lever pour suivre la principale jusqu'à son bureau rempli de paperasse en tout genre. A l'intérieur, il vit l'une des racailles du lycée, Hidan. Ce dernier foudroya le blond du regard tentant de réduire l'air supérieur de Naruto. Seulement, le concerné l'ignorait royalement s'asseyant sur une chaise. Le regard du jeune garçon avait un certain voile vide, quelque chose que personne ne remarquait.

- Naruto, c'est la quatrième fois ce mois-ci, soupira Tsunade. Dois-je sévir?

Le blond ne dit rien comme à son habitude, il regardait plutôt un point inexistant dans la pièce.

- Madame, pourquoi vous ne le renvoyez pas? s'exclama Hidan. Ce type s'est jeté sur moi sans aucune raison!

- Je ne te permets pas de prendre la parole, il y a des témoins! S'énerva la directrice.

-_ Le chant des anges résonnera_, souffla la voix de Naruto continuant à regarder un point inexistant._ Le cri des démons sombrera._

Les deux personnes dans la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux ne comprenant nullement les paroles du troisième occupant.

- Il est fou! Paniqua Hidan.

-_ Le paradis et l'enfer seront de nouveau réunis_, continua Naruto avant de se lever sous le cri de Tsunade qui lui ordonnait de revenir mais le jeune garçon l'ignorait.

Il monta sur le toit courant presque pour l'atteindre, suivit de la directrice qui voulait récupérer Naruto. Ce dernier arriva sur le toit, fermant ses yeux, respirant l'air frais du vent qui caressait son visage.

- A quoi bon vivre quand je ne vois plus rien? Les visages, les voix, les rires, souffla Naruto retrouvant un petit peu d'éclat. Votre don est une malédiction!

-_** Je t'avais prévenu à l'époque,**_ entendit-il.

Naruto baissa la tête alors qu'il entendit la porte menant au toit se fermer à double tour.

-_** Tu peux utiliser ce don pour aider les personnes dans le besoin**_, dit la voix.

- Mais qui est-ce que je peux aider? cria Naruto. J'ai tout perdu!

-_** Non, notre contrat, Naruto était tes souvenirs cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux rien faire.**_

- Que veux-tu dire? Je ne reconnais pas le moindre visage dans ma classe, mon professeur affirme qu'il me connaissait avant! Tu m'as dit que mes souvenirs pouvaient revenir mais comment?

-_** Naruto, as-tu oublié les termes du contrat? Tu ne dois te souvenir de rien c'était le pacte que nous avons passé en échange que tu vives.**_

Naruto baissa la tête, il connaissait les termes du contrat. C'était la partie qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier ainsi du pourquoi, il avait fait. Seulement, les détails étaient plongés dans un épais brouillard.

- Que dois-je faire? Je n'ai pas ma place ici ou ailleurs, dit Naruto

-_** Connais-tu l'affaire de Jillan?**_

- L'affaire impossible à résoudre?

-_** Utilise ton don pour aider les forces de police, tu trouveras peut-être un moyen de trouver une raison de maintenir notre contrat intact.**_

- Mais si je connais déjà le coupable?

La voix rit doucement.

-_** Appelle-les.**_

Naruto fronça les sourcils prenant son téléphone portable composant le numéro de la police.

-_ Service de police de Konoha, quel est votre problème?_ demanda une voix plutôt féminine.

- Bonjour, le coupable de l'affaire Jillan se nomme Rélius, le commerçant en face de la bijouterie. L'homme convoitait les trésors de monsieur Jillan. Rélius était pauvre mais posséder une très grande influence avec la mafia italienne. Il a tué le propriétaire "proprement" pour recevoir une coquette somme de la part de la mafia qui avait récupéré les bijoux de monsieur Jillan.

-_ Vous en êtes sur monsieur?_ demanda la voix de la femme.

- Absolument, répondit Naruto.

-_ Merci du renseignement monsieur_, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Naruto fronça les sourcils regardant de nouveau le ciel d'un air absent.

- C'est bon? Tu as ce que tu voulais? demanda le blond

-_** Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même**_, sourit la voix caverneuse._** La prochaine fois, identifie-toi.**_

- Je préfère rester anonyme, Kurama, répliqua Naruto retournant d'un air absent vers le bureau de la principale qui hurlait d'ouvrir la porte.

Le blond ouvrit la porte facilement.

- Elle n'était pas verrouiller, dit Naruto. Pour Hidan, sachez qu'il a commencé en premier. Je n'ai fait que répondre comme pour les autres.

Sur ces mots étonnant de la part du blond qui statufia la directrice sur place. Naruto descendit les marches lentement sous le regard médusé de tous les étudiants. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait entendu le son de la voix de Naruto. Ce dernier quitta le lycée après avoir récupéré ses affaires de repartir dans son appartement où il alluma la télévision.

Il tomba sur l'affaire Jillan.

_"Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir, nous coupons votre programme pour un flash spécial. Suite à l'appel d'une personne anonyme, le commerçant Rélius Gust a été inculpé pour avoir tué monsieur Jillan. Nos reporteurs se sont rendus sur place pour avoir plus d'information auprès de la police de Konoha."_

_"En effet, je suis devant le post de police où j'interroge le lieutenant chargé de l'affaire, monsieur Sasuke Uchiha. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous a donné ce tuyau?"_

_"Je n'en ai aucune idée mais cette personne avait raison sur toute la ligne, monsieur Rélius Gust avait effectivement été payé le triple de son salaire habituel. L'argent sale appartenait à des contrebandiers de la mafia italienne. Il y a environ trois millions cinq cent mille Yens de billet, le prix exacte des bijoux volés."_

_"Pensiez-vous réussir à clôturer l'affaire sans cet appel?"_

_"Cela aurait pris du temps mais oui j'aurai réussi, malheureusement, pas avec la totalité de l'argent des bijoux."_

_"Ce coup de fil anonyme vous a donc beaucoup aidé. Etiez-vous suspicieux face à cet appel?"_

_"Je devais le reconnaître, l'affaire Jillan traînait depuis un petit moment et lorsqu'on commençait à désespérer de ne plus rien trouver. Cet appel est survenu donnant le nom du coupable. Nous avons pensé à un canular comme on en reçoit de temps en temps. Seulement un appel restait un appel et nous avons tout de même demandé le mandat auprès du procureur nous donnons l'autorisation de fouiller les lieux. En arrivant sur les lieux, nous voyons monsieur Rélius Gust plié ses valises. Nous connaissons tous les faibles revenus du à la crise économique, il était impensable de partir en vacance. En cherchant, nous avons trouvé l'argent et nous avons arrêté le coupable."_

_"Avez-vous trouvé la provenance de l'appel?"_

_"Oui, nous avons réussi. Il s'agit d'un lycéen du lycée de Konoha. Le chef de la police veut le remercier en personne"._

Naruto fronça les sourcils, refusant de recevoir une quelconque récompense.

-_** Et bien, il semblerait que la police veut te remercie pour ton service rendu à la communauté.**_

- Je ne veux pas de leur gentillesse, ce "lieutenant", contrairement aux autres, semble avoir un visage, souffla Naruto perdant un peu d'éclat dans son regard.

-_** N'utilise pas ton don Naruto, tu risques de te fatiguer. Tu l'utilises déjà assez au lycée.**_

Naruto hocha la tête avant d'éteindre la télévision pour aller se coucher. Kurama avait raison, il utilisait trop ce don mais pour lui s'était la seule façon d'être vivant.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite qui pourra sans doute mieux éclairer votre lanterne^^. Je suis tout de même contente que vous appréciez cette fic surtout que je l'avance très bien. Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, il ne manque plus que la correction de Nanadu33980 et le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fic ou qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Sasunaruchan: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir^^. Pour répondre à une de tes question, Naruto ne semble pas reconnaître Sasuke étant donné qu'il n'a plus de souvenir d'avant ses sept ans. Pour le don de Naruto, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure que tu avances dans la fic. Je vais éviter de trop spoiler pour te laisser découvrir les choses.**

**Suu-chan: Merci pour ta review. La suite est déjà là^^ et oui je ne perds pas l'habitude de poster rapidement mes chapitres.**

**Je remercie Hathor2 et Lycius Hen'na pour leur review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Comme l'avait promis, le lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha, le chef de la police était venu dire un petit mot pour tenter de remercier l'appel anonyme de la veille. Le directeur était un vieil homme répondant au nom de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto regardait d'un air totalement vide le chef de la police qui faisait un discours sur la sécurité de leurs concitoyens de la ville de Konoha.

Certains policiers étaient au côté de Sarutobi dont Sasuke Uchiha qui scrutait la foule cherchant l'individu qui aurait pu lancer l'appel. A côté de lui, il y avait son supérieur Kakashi Hatake.

- C'est étrange, dit ce dernier. Normalement, le commanditaire de l'appel aurait du se manifester.

Kakashi Hatake était un homme aux cheveux étrangement argentés, un œil gauche était caché par un bandeau noir et la moitié de son visage par un masque.

- Il doit jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, il ne veut pas être trouvé, dit Sasuke.

- Selon la voix, il s'agit d'un garçon mais je n'ai pas réussi à identifier l'empreinte vocale. Pourtant, je viens régulièrement dans ce lycée pour des interventions contre la drogue, les réseaux sociaux et une fois pour le sexe. J'en ai entendu des voix et je m'en souviens facilement mais celle-ci, elle ne me dit totalement rien.

- Peut-être est-ce un nouveau? Ou quelqu'un que tu n'as pas entendu, répondit le lieutenant.

Ce dernier était brun aux cheveux relevant derrière sa tête. Ses yeux sombres contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il était vêtu de la tenue réglementaire des policiers.

- J'ai tout de même vérifié les dossiers avant de venir, il n'y a eu aucun nouveau, dit Kakashi.

- Donc tu ne l'as jamais entendu, conclut Sasuke.

- Pourtant, j'ai interrogé tout le monde, se défendit l'aîné.

- Il doit bien en avoir un que tu n'as pas entendu, s'énerva doucement le brun.

Dans son coin, Naruto reprit petit à petit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

-_** On parlait de toi, n'est-ce pas?**_ demanda la voix en lui.

"Il me cherche" pensa Naruto.

-_** Le chef de la police dit que tu peux être en danger de mort, j'ai écouté pour toi**_.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que la directrice frappa dans sa main, remerciant le chef de la police d'être venu. Beaucoup d'étudiant allait vers les policiers posant pleins de question. Le blond décida de s'éloigner comme toujours personne ne le remarquait. Il entendit au loin les filles crier comme des hystériques mais il s'en fichait continuant sa route pour aller s'allonger à l'ombre près d'un arbre pour se reposer.

-_** Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te contrôler**_, soupira Kurama.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il aimait bien la tranquillité de l'endroit.

Soudain, il entendit la respiration saccadée de quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Naruto se leva et il vit le lieutenant Sasuke pourchasser par les filles du lycée.

-_** Le pauvre, il va se faire manger.**_

Naruto alla discrètement vers le gymnase attendant que l'adulte vienne vers lui pour le tirer à l'intérieur, sauvant Sasuke d'une mort presque certaine. Le policier ne s'attendait pas à cela, au début, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une folle qui avait réussi à l'attraper mais en voyant son "sauveur", il comprit qu'il avait eu tord.

- Merci tu m'as sauvé, gamin, j'avais oublié à quel point les adolescentes écoutent leurs hormones à cet âge-là, dit Sasuke regardant son homologue. Ton nom?

Naruto regarda son opposant avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ignorer totalement le policier.

- Tu peux au moins me répondre, répliqua Sasuke.

Seulement le brun n'obtint rien, se demandant si ce n'était pas lui le commanditaire de l'appel. Seulement un professeur rentra dans le gymnase, il s'agissait de Gaï Maito.

- Oh Naruto! S'exclama-t-il. Tiens, bonjour monsieur Uchiha. Tu es en avance sur le cours de sport Naruto. Je savais qu'il avait au moins quelque chose qui pouvait t'intéresser. Je suis ravi qu'il s'agisse de ma matière.

- Donc ton nom est Naruto, dit Sasuke. Ton âge et ta classe!

Naruto fronça les sourcils encore plus dévisageant le lieutenant devant lui.

- Cela ne sert à rien lieutenant, Naruto ne dira jamais rien. Il est muet comme une carpe depuis plus de dix ans. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix, dit le professeur. Va te changer Naruto, je vais t'enseigner quelque petit truc pour faire flamboyer ta jeunesse.

Naruto hocha la tête avant d'aller dans le vestiaire où son regard redevint vide.

-_ Le temps est compté, l'aube submergera tout_, souffla Naruto d'une voix d'outre tombe,_ le crépuscule coulera sous le sang._

Le blond se changea rapidement revenant vers le professeur et le lieutenant. Naruto avança lentement alors que Gaï-sensei ordonna presque à son élève de se dépêcher. Seulement, le jeune homme se sentait mal. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine de ne pas rester ici. Sans crier gare, il courut vers les deux adultes les éloignant du gymnase. Ce dernier explosa derrière eux.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant un tel spectacle, ils avaient eu de la chance. Kakashi et les autres policiers accoururent en entendant l'explosion. Naruto regardait le bâtiment en feu, fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous n'avez rien? demanda le lieutenant au professeur de sport.

- Oui mais Naruto, dit l'enseignant s'inquiétant pour son élève.

Ce dernier regardait les flammes dansées dans des mouvements charnels. Un sentiment de déjà vu le prit. Il sentait la dureté du goudron froid dans son dos alors que des larmes silencieuses le prirent.

Le regard de Naruto devint vide sans aucune émotion alors qu'il regardait les flammes.

-_ Un prêté pour un rendu_, murmura-t-il._ Un contrat contre une vie, des souvenirs contre un don. Des flammes ardentes dans la nuit, des voix qui hurlent, des sirènes qui chantent et pourtant, je ne vois rien._

Gaï-sensei écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Naruto. Sasuke lui tentait de décrypter les paroles insensées du jeune homme au regard dénué d'émotion. Iruka-sensei courut vers le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-_** Ne tente pas de te souvenir Naruto cela ne sert à rien,**_ dit la voix dans sa tête._** Tes souvenirs te détruiront encore plus.**_

Sasuke regarda Kakashi qui hocha la tête. Le lieutenant alla vers le professeur qui tenait Naruto.

- Monsieur Umino, nous devons emmener Naruto au poste de police. Il semblerait que l'élève qui nous ait appelés soit lui, dit Sasuke.

- Monsieur Uchiha! C'est impossible, Naruto est muet! Ces paroles ne sont pas les siennes! s'exclama Iruka.

- Nous devons tout de même l'interroger, tenta Kakashi.

- Vous n'en avez pas assez fait? Intervint la directrice. Ce jeune garçon vient de vous sauver la vie.

- Nous devons prendre sa déposition si vous refuser se sera de l'entrave à la justice, répliqua Sasuke.

Sarutobi regarda le jeune garçon, son visage lui était familier. Il était sur d'avoir déjà vu ce jeune homme. Les officiers prirent Naruto qui semblait ailleurs.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police où Sarutobi partit rapidement dans son bureau tandis que Sasuke emmena Naruto aux salles d'interrogatoire. Le brun assit le blond sur une chaise lui proposant une boisson, seulement il ne reçut qu'un silence en réponse.

- Tes amis ont dit vrai, tu ne parles pas, dit Sasuke buvant une tasse de café.

Naruto baissa la tête avant de regarder Sasuke mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le chef de la police.

- Je me disais bien que Naruto m'était familié, dit-il en posant un journal sur la table où sur la première page, le blond se vit. Tu es le survivant de la famille Uzumaki.

- Comment ça chef? s'étonna Sasuke.

- C'est une vieille affaire qu'on n'a pas pu résoudre faute que le seul témoin ne disait rien. On avait tenté de lui poser des questions seulement nous avions pour unique réponse un silence même les journalistes ne pouvaient lui soutirer le moindre mot. Les médecins avaient pensé qu'un problème était survenu mais sur les scanners, aucun trace de lésion. Il était le seul survivant de ce triste passage.

Naruto regarda la page de journal voulant la toucher du bout des doigts. Dès qu'il l'atteint, son regard devint vide.

- _Une explosion,_ souffla le blond étonnant de nouveau les personnes autour de lui,_ danse, réception, mariage._

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

- Ce soir-là, il y avait un mariage, il avait fait la une de tous les journaux pendant des semaines. Et après, cet événement, dit-il désignant le journal. Nous n'avions plus jamais entendu parler du jeune couple. Une explosion? Cela doit être la cause de l'incendie. C'est comme avec le gymnase.

Naruto lâcha le journal pour regarder le brun devant lui.

- Sais-tu autre chose? Pourquoi est-ce que le gymnase a explosé? demanda Sasuke.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ce genre de question? répondit Naruto d'une voix presque inaudible. Je vous ai aidé une fois car vous n'avancez pas dans la bonne direction. Vous accusez une femme désespérée par la mort de son mari.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de poser violemment ses mains sur la table faisant sursauter Naruto.

- Tu vois que tu sais parler. Comment as-tu su où avancer l'affaire? demanda le brun.

- Le monde n'a aucun visage sachez-le monsieur, pour l'affaire, même si je vous le disais vous ne croirez pas, répondit Naruto.

- Je veux bien entendre, Naruto, souffla Sarutobi posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Le regard de ce dernier redevint vide, étonnant les occupants.

- Naruto? souffla le chef de la police.

-_** Naruto, coupe le contact,**_ ordonna une voix dans sa tête.

Naruto reprit conscience avant de s'extirper de la poigne de Sarutobi. Il s'éloigna faisant tomber la chaise au sol.

- Ne me touchez pas, souffla Naruto. Si vous le faîtes, je crains fort ne pas pouvoir me retenir.

- De quoi parles-tu? demanda Sasuke.

- Depuis cet événement, commença le blond désignant le journal.

-_** Tu dois leur dire Naruto, ils ont besoin de toi et de tes dons.**_

- J'abrite en moi un démon, dit Naruto.

Les deux occupants de la pièce regardaient l'interrogé avant de manquer d'exploser de rire.

- Tu as besoin d'une camisole? proposa Sasuke. Sérieux, tu croyais vraiment que nous allions croire une chose pareille?

- Je dis la vérité! s'exclama Naruto.

- Allons petit sois sérieux, répliqua Sarutobi. Les démons n'existent pas.

Soudain, une lumière s'échappa de Naruto et un renard à neuf queues sortit du blond.

-_** Maintenant vous nous croyez?**_ demanda l'animal._** Vous avez besoin de lui pour résoudre cette affaire. Ils se sont tus pendant dix ans mais aujourd'hui ils sont de nouveau prêt à semer la terreur à Konoha.**_

Sasuke ne dit rien observant le renard qui était apparu dans la pièce.

- Tu es magicien et ventriloque, c'est ça? sourit le brun.

Kurama voulut sauter sur Sasuke mais Naruto le retint fortement. Avant de souffler quelque chose à l'oreille du canidé, ce dernier rentra dans le corps du blond.

- Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, tentez de retrouver l'Akatsuki sans moi, répliqua Naruto commençant à repartir mais il se fit stopper par Kakashi.

- Désolé jeune homme de la dureté de mes collègues. Comment connaissez-vous l'Akatsuki? demanda l'officier. Je vous crois par rapport à votre démon.

- Kakashi, tu ne vas pas croire à cette histoire de fou? s'exclama Sasuke.

- Le croire ou non, ceci n'est pas la question, il a des renseignements. Raconte moi tout, dit chaleureusement Kakashi emmenant Naruto dans une autre pièce.

Le policier ouvrit la porte de son bureau avant de refermer les stores pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Vous me croyez? demanda Naruto.

- Là n'est plus la question, jeune homme, j'aimerai savoir comment avez-vous su pour l'Akatsuki? Même le lieutenant Sasuke ignore cette organisation pourtant il suit l'affaire de très près.

- Si je vous le dis vous n'allez pas me mettre une camisole?

- Non.

- Lors de l'accident, il y a dix ans, j'ai conclu un pacte avec un démon du nom de Kurama pour rester en vie en échange de mes souvenirs, j'ai reçu en quelque sorte des dons.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne parles à personne. Désolé, je t'ai coupé.

- Ce n'est rien, mais pour répondre c'est cela. Je ne vois rien en les regardant, leur visage non pas de trait pour moi. Les dons que j'ai reçu sont comme une malédiction. Je suis capable de lire à travers n'importe quelle personne. Un jour, j'étais passé devant la bijouterie de monsieur Jillan, un homme chaleureux, je voulais acheter à manger et par hasard, je suis tombé sur monsieur Rélius Gust. Nous nous sommes percutés et j'ai vu son plan pour récupérer la fortune de monsieur Jillan. Je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir, il survint de temps en temps sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Kakashi écouta la tirade de Naruto sans le couper, il ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté, sa tête lui disait que le blond devant lui était fou ou croire aux paroles insensées de l'individu. L'officier décida de laisser le bénéfice du doute à son homologue le laissant continuer.

- L'Akatsuki est un peu un groupe de mafieux ou de mercenaire, j'ignore ce qu'ils veulent mais cela ne doit pas être très anodin connaissant le nombre d'explosion que la police tente d'étouffer, dévoila Naruto.

- Pour quelqu'un qui d'ordinaire ne parle je te trouve bien bavard, dit Kakashi.

Naruto baissa la tête.

- Car vous vous n'insinuez pas me connaître et on m'a demandé de vous aider, répondit le blond.

- Qui donc?

- Kurama, le démon qui vit à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a expliqué que vous aidez, serait la meilleure façon d'utiliser mes capacités.

- Mais tu es encore mineur, s'exclama Kakashi. Nous ne pouvons t'emmener avec nous en patrouille. C'est interdit par la loi et tu dois avoir l'approbation de ton tuteur.

- C'est Jiraya, mon parrain. Malheureusement, il est mort il y a quelque mois, répondit Naruto. Je n'ai pas de tuteur et personne ne me pleurerait si je meurs de toute façon. Je n'ai aucun contact avec qui que se soit même dans ma propre classe. Vous avez besoin de moi pour résoudre le problème de l'Akatsuki.

Kakashi soupira se disant que malgré son manque de parole, le jeune garçon était têtu et s'il était aussi têtu que Sasuke, il n'arriverait pas à l'en dissuader. L'officier accepta mais à une condition c'était qu'il ne parle pas de ses "capacités" à d'autre personne que les résidents du poste.

Naruto accepta disant que de toute façon personne n'était vraiment au courant de ce don. Kakashi lui demanda également d'aller régulièrement en cours mais le blond refusa, affirmant que de toute façon, les études étaient trop ennuyants et que dans peu de temps, il allait être renvoyé. Kakashi avait de nouveau soupiré face à l'entrain de son nouvel associé mais il se disait que Naruto pouvait être effectivement un atout de choix.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau sous le regard de tous les officiers de la police.

- Viens, je vais te donner un bureau, tu travailleras en collaboration avec le lieutenant Sasuke. Il est de nous tous le plus expérimenté. Son père était l'ancien chef de la police, son grand-frère est également policier enfin il travaille dans la criminelle.

- Il y a donc bien plusieurs secteurs dans la police, murmura Naruto.

- Exacte, nous sommes dans le secteur un peu particulier. C'est ici qu'on reçoit les enquêtes assez importantes. Nous avons bien sur le soutien de la criminelle. C'est pour cela que nous travaillons sur l'affaire de l'Akatsuki.

- Habituellement, il s'agit du réseau anti-gang qui se charge de ce genre d'affaire.

- Oui seulement même ce secteur n'arrive pas à détruire l'Akatsuki. Nous ne pouvons pas infiltrer des policiers c'est trop dangereux.

Naruto baissa la tête avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait des lunettes de vue et il lisait les différents dossiers posés adroitement sur son bureau.

- C'est donc moi que tu as trouvé pour s'occuper du gamin, soupira Sasuke.

- Tu es le seul qui puisse s'en occuper. Sakura est le médecin légiste, on ne peut pas laisser un enfant aller à la morgue, répondit Kakashi. Surtout, je te fais confiance pour le canaliser.

Un autre soupire franchit le seuil des lèvres de Sasuke qui se replongea dans ses dossiers. Kakashi laissa Naruto avec son nouveau "coéquipier". Ce dernier était très concentré dans ses documents, le blond resta debout regardant jalousement le siège devant Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait l'appeler mais il ne fit rien, restant planter à sa place comme une statue.

- Assis-toi, dobe, dit Sasuke sans bouger de ses papiers.

- Je ne suis pas un dobe! s'exclama Naruto s'asseyant sur le siège plutôt confortable.

- Je serai ta nounou le temps de l'affaire, j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme je veux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me materner, répliqua sèchement le blond.

- J'ai tout de même lu tes antécédents. Tu es bon élève mais je lis également que tu ne participes jamais, ton attitude est des plus déplorables. Tu n'as aucun ami depuis maintenant dix ans et ton tuteur est mort dans le courant du mois de Janvier. Comme par hasard, dans une explosion. Il semblerait que les explosions te suivent à la trace.

- Et alors?

- Il s'agit peut-être de l'Akatsuki qui a tué ton tuteur car si je lis bien. C'était bien la seule personne a arrivé à te soutirer facilement trois mots.

- Est-ce un interrogatoire? demanda Naruto suspicieux.

- Je prends toujours les informations des personnes qui m'approchent. Mon nom est renommé au sein de la police et je n'ai pas envie que mon nom soit entâché à cause d'un gamin dans ton genre, répondit Sasuke. Le point positif, tu n'as pas de casier judiciaire. Le point négatif, c'est sans nul doute ton relevé scolaire par rapport à ton comportement.

Naruto détourna le regard refusant de donner la moindre explication à donner à ce flic. Sasuke soupira avant de poser son dossier négligement sur son bureau ainsi que ses lunettes.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quel galère tu te mets, gamin, certain flic ici pense que tu es le complice de Rélius, je suis le seul à peu près timbrer pour croire à ton histoire. Je me suis chargé de l'affaire et la femme de monsieur Jillan m'a parlé de toi. Elle t'a connu plus jeune avant ton "accident", j'ai réussi à avoir des informations sur ton sujet pour me prouver que tu n'étais pas son complice. Tu es sur une corde raide Naruto, les flics sont des personnes saint d'esprit ayant un esprit plutôt étroit alors ne vient pas juste parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire.

- Je suis là pour vous aider, répliqua Naruto irrité.

- Sache qu'il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse, on s'attaque à un gros poisson, dit Sasuke. Nous savons déjà qu'ils sont "pyroman" et totalement fous, leur but, nous l'ignorons. Peut-être as-tu une idée?

- Aucune idée, répondit le blond dépité.

- Bon, viens avec moi.

Sasuke se leva récupérant son arme ainsi que le dossier de l'affaire et une autre.

- Je vais faire quelque tire, dit Sasuke.

Naruto le suivit jusqu'au sous-sol du commissariat où ils étaient seuls. Le brun prit des lunettes en plastique et il passa une paire au blond qui les mit sur son nez. Sasuke mit un gilet noir retirant son veston de policier pour ne garder qu'une simple chemise. Il posa un casque sur ses oreilles pour limiter le bruit du tire.

- Passe-moi mon 9 minimètres, dit Sasuke et Naruto lui passa l'arme en question. Tu comptes mes points et nous discutons de l'affaire.

- On arrivera à s'entendre? s'étonna Naruto.

Le brun ignora la phrase commençant à tirer sur la cible.

- Nous savons que l'Akatsuki est un groupe malheureusement le nom des participants de ce gang reste inconnu. Leur arme principal est sans doute des bombes, ils doivent donc être du type terroriste. Seulement lors de la découverte des corps carbonisés, nous remarquons qu'ils manquent sur certain des choses. La dernière fois, c'était les dents. Nous n'avons pas pu identifier correctement l'individu n'ayant aucune empreinte dentaire.

Sasuke parlait en même temps qu'il tirait ses balles. Naruto notait le score du brun et en même temps il feuilletait le dossier lorsqu'une image attira son regard.

- Monsieur Uchiha, regardez cette photo! dit Naruto.

Le nommé stoppa ses tires pour regarder la photo que tendait le blond.

- Oui et alors? demanda le brun. Le photographe a juste pris les lieux de l'explosion.

- Oui je sais, mais regardez celle-ci plus attentivement, s'exclama Naruto tendant une autre photo qu'il posa sur un support.

Il posa les deux photos l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle représentait la scène macabre de l'explosion.

- Si vous regardez bien les choses sont totalement différentes, prenez cette photo, sur le mur du fond, il y a un nuage au coin de la pièce. Alors que sur celle-ci qui est censé être la même, il n'en a pas.

Sasuke plissa les yeux remarquant que son collègue forcé avait raison.

- Comment est-ce possible? dit le brun.

- Le nuage est le symbole de l'Akatsuki qui signifie "Lune rouge". Sur cette photo, nous avons la preuve qu'il s'agit d'eux mais sur l'autre c'est plus confus, pourtant c'est le même bâtiment. J'ai feuilleté les autres photos et le nuage n'est pas à chaque fois. Ensuite, j'ai continué à regarder par rapport au rapport de biopsie et j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'on remarque le nuage, il y a quelque chose qui manque sur les victimes.

- Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il y aurait quelqu'un qui imite le travaille de l'Akatsuki? demanda Sasuke.

- Avez-vous déjà vu Mentalist? Avec l'affaire de John le rouge? Il appose toujours sa signature sur un mur pour exprimer que c'est lui qui a fait le coup. L'Akatsuki agit pareil, seulement, ils mettent leur signe à un endroit assez stratégique de la pièce.

- Là où on retrouve un manque sur une victime, souffla le brun.

Naruto sourit.

- Les pièces n'ayant aucun nuage signifient que les personnes sont mortes par accident.

- Mais alors comment cela se fait que le gymnase ait explosé? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Il manquait quelque chose, souffla le blond.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, je suis venu plusieurs fois dans le gymnase quand je voulais avoir la paix. En allant dans le vestiaire pour me changer, le casier de Gaï-sensei était ouvert alors qu'habituellement il est fermé.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait? demanda Sasuke.

- En voyant le casier ouvert, j'ai eu une absence.

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il manquait?

- _Le temps est écoulé..._ souffla Naruto. Un chronomètre! Gaï-sensei n'avait pas son chronomètre alors qu'il ne le quitte jamais.

- Tout ceci devient étrange. En tout cas, cette affaire devient sombre. Nous devons faire un petit tour chez Sakura. D'ailleurs quel est mon score?

- Tous vos tires ont atteint le coeur de la cible, répondit le blond suivant Sasuke.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de cette fic plein de rebondissement, je sais que sur cette fic. Nous connaissons notre ennemi seulement, la chose la plus dure est sans nulle doute de trouver un moyen de les arrêter. Je suis ravie d'avoir surpris certaine personne et ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais tout faire pour finir cette fic bien. Les idées sont déjà là donc il me suffit de les écrire évitant de m'embrouiller toute seule^^. Donc je prie pour que je puisse finir cette fic et en finir une qui devait être déjà fini depuis un moment. Il s'agit de "Lune". Oui car à la base, je n'avais pas prévu énormément de chapitre.**

**Donc voilà, je vais également finir "Lune" et pour cela je vais bien avancer celle-ci et relire rapidement "Lune" pour voir où j'en étais et la finir.**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**DidiineOokami: Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. Pour Naruto, je suis contente que tu vois les choses sous cette angle cela prouve que je m'en sors bien (car effectivement c'est à peu près ce que je voulais^^).**

**Sasunaruchan: Ne t'inquiète pas leur relation va bien avancer, je le garantis. Il y aura des hauts et des bas mais c'est une chose totalement normale. Après tout, le coup de foudre n'arrive pas réellement dans la vraie vie. Mais sache que la vie de Naruto n'était pas si terrible que ça avant l'accident au contraire, elle était bien. Je pense faire de temps en temps des petits flash back de la vie de Naruto avant l'accident mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait décider, je verrais^^.**

**Guest: Merci pour ta review. J'aime également Mentalist c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette série que les idées m'étaient venues en place. Enfin, il y a Mentalist ainsi que d'autre série policière telle que "les experts", "Psych", "Rookie blue", "Blue Blood" et d'autre. Oui, je suis une grande amatrice de série policière^^. En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review.**

**Je remercie également les auteurs qui m'ont laissée une petite review**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tu avais raison Sasuke, chaque victime présente sur les photos avait perdu quelque chose. Mais celle qui était plus flagrante c'était la victime numéro 32 qui n'a plus de dents. Pour les autres, nous avons réussi à contacter un proche. Le problème est surement l'extraction des organes.

- Oui car les organes brûlent avec le corps, souffla Naruto.

- Bien joué, gamin, sourit Sakura refermant un panneau. Je ne peux pas vraiment aider pour les organes étant donnés qu'ils sont le plus difficile à trouver lorsque que le corps est autant carbonisé.

Sasuke soupira regardant son amie, cette dernière avait des cheveux roses arrivant à la hauteur de ses épaules. Ses mèches retenues par un sert tête dévoilèrent un large front. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert magnifique qu'on dirait deux émeraudes. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche avec des gants verts foncés.

- En tout cas, vous avez fait un premier pas, sourit Sakura sortant de la morgue.

- C'est surtout grâce au gamin qu'on a remarqué ce détail, répondit Sasuke.

- Sasuke, faisons-nous un progrès? Tu as laissé la gloire de cette découverte à quelqu'un d'autre que toi? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Sasuke se renfrogna alors que Naruto alla vers les panneaux contenant les cadavres. Le blond s'avança vers l'un et il posa ses doigts sur l'inox. Ses yeux devinrent rapidement vides alors qu'il voyait des choses.

_- Je vous en prie! s'exclama une voix. J'ai deux enfants et une femme qui m'attendent!_

_- Tu aurais du nous payer avant, le temps est écoulé, répondit une voix plus dangereuse._

_- On devrait pimenter le jeu, tu ne penses pas? Intervint une autre personne. _

_- Je vois de quoi tu parles seulement, je n'ai rien pour ça, soupira le premier._

_Des bruits de liens retentirent aux oreilles de Naruto qui semblait presque être dans la scène._

_- Que comptez-vous faire? Paniqua la future victime._

_- Si tu ne peux pas nous payer en espèce, sache que payer en don d'organe revient au même. Passe-moi le scalpel!_

_Naruto entendit les cris de la victime qui semblait vite étouffé par un bâillon. Le blond voulut arrêter ce massacre mais il n'arrivait pas, il entendait tout. Puis le feu qui crépitait doucement._

_- Ainsi il ne restera aucune trace de nous, dit l'un des meurtriers quittant l'endroit désormais en feu._

_Le blond ressentait la chaleur de la pièce, il avait l'impression de brûler avec la victime morte, baignant dans son propre sang. Le corps vidé de quelque viscère. Naruto voulut hurler à l'aide mais rien._

_- NARUTO! s'exclama une voix au loin créant une lumière._

-NARUTO! Tenta de nouveau Sasuke voyant son collègue allongé sur le sol.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux et il vit qu'il était toujours à la morgue. Il regardait autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il y avait Sasuke et Sakura. Leur regard montrait la crainte et l'inquiétude, surtout dans le regard de la jeune femme.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Naruto.

- Tu commençais à hurler et je suis tout de suite intervenu pour t'éloigner du caisson, répondit Sasuke. Mais tu me hurlais "il a besoin d'aide! Lâche-moi!".

Naruto baissa la tête regardant le caisson du cadavre.

- Un trafic, souffla le blond. L'Akatsuki n'est pas une organisation terroriste, il semblerait que nous nous se trompions sur leur compte.

- Qu'on se trompe? Ce ne sont pas des saints, répliqua Sasuke.

- Je ne veux pas dire ça dans ce sens là. Cet homme baignait déjà dans un truc louche. Il devait de l'argent à des membres de l'Akatsuki.

- D'où le manque d'organe, s'exclama Sakura. Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un trafic Naruto mais plutôt d'un règlement de dette. A l'époque c'était une chose courante, si tu ne pouvais pas payer tu devais trouver un autre moyen de le faire. Dans les débuts du règlement de dette, tu donnais ta femme ou ton enfant. Malgré ça il y avait des cas extrêmes, où tu allais à donner tes propres organes. Je m'occupe de tout ranger, Sasuke, si tu veux tu as l'identité de l'homme présente dans le caisson.

Elle donna le dossier d'autopsie à Sasuke, ce dernier demanda à Naruto de le suivre. Les deux garçons allèrent dans le bureau de Sasuke où ils se mirent sur l'ordinateur, cherchant dans la base de donné des renseignements sur leur victime.

- Il se nomme Justin Fresh, il a une femme et deux enfants, lu Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est lui! s'exclama Naruto. Je l'ai vu.

- Des fois, tu me fais flipper, monsieur le soi-disant muet.

- Si vous voulez que je ne parle plus vous n'avez qu'à me le dire, répliqua le blond.

- Tutoie-moi, nous devons avoir peu d'âge de différence, j'ai vingt quatre ans.

- Dix sept ans, répondit Naruto. Sept ans de différence. Ce n'est pas rien. Sinon laisse-moi deviner, il avait des problèmes d'argent?

Sasuke retourna sur le dossier de l'homme avant de sourire.

- Pas tout à fait, il avait une certaine addiction aux jeux de hasard dans le casino de Konoha, c'est là-bas qu'il jouait régulièrement, répondit le brun. Nous avons déjà une piste, le casino de Konoha. On y va.

Naruto sourit en suivant son compagnon jusqu'à une voiture de luxe au teinte noire. Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que Sasuke ouvrit la porte.

- Ma famille est friquée, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Elle est magnifique! s'exclama le blond la regardant sous tous ses angles. Mais cela ne doit pas être facile quand tu dois être en planque.

- Et pourtant avec ce bijou j'en ai fait, tu montes?

Naruto sourit excité de découvrir la voiture de l'intérieur. Le blond s'était attendu à avoir des sièges en cuir mais il vit des dossiers tout à fait normaux malgré le luxe de l'intérieur. Le plus jeune s'installa confortablement, regardant dans la boîte à gant et il ne vit que des lunettes de soleil. Sasuke les prit pour les poser sur son nez.

Le blond rougit en pensant que Sasuke aurait pu faire mannequin au lieu de policier. Il en avait la carrure et surtout le style. Le brun était musclé mais sans exagération, ses traits fins mais très masculin, ses épaules bien droites. Naruto était sur que si son compagnon s'inscrivait à une audition pour avoir un nouveau mannequin, Sasuke gagnerait haut la main.

-_** Eh bien, on dirait que cet Uchiha t'intéresse Naruto,**_ sourit doucement la voix de Kurama.

"Ce n'est pas vrai et puis nous sommes tous les deux des hommes" répliqua mentalement Naruto.

-_** Des fois, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as pourtant un bel étalon à tes côtés. L'affaire t'intéresse peut-être plus?**_

"Effectivement, si cela se trouve, l'Akatsuki est le responsable de la mort de mes parents"

-_** Et de normalement TA mort.**_

Naruto baissa la tête regardant ses cuisses. Kurama avait raison, s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé cette nuit-là, il serait mort avec ses parents.

"Si je réussis à retrouver le meurtrier de mes parents, va t'on devoir se séparer?" demanda Naruto.

-_** Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu resteras en vie. Cette nuit-là, tu avais seulement 45% de chance de vivre, j'ai juste mis le pourcentage à 100% de chance. Tu n'avais aucun organe de léser, juste des joues scarifiées.**_

"Avec ou sans toi, j'aurai pu survivre".

-_** Exactement ou tout simplement mourir.**_

Sasuke regardait du coin de l'œil son passager. Il remarquait qu'il semblait être dans ses pensées. Le brun n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de croyant, il avait toujours envoyé un énorme vent à l'église, aux témoins de Jehova, à ses anciens amis qui s'amusaient à invoquer les esprits et au soi-disant médium. Seulement, dans tout ça, il y avait Naruto. Ce dernier prétendait avoir un démon en lui, il avait vu le renard sortir de nulle part. L'épisode à la morgue était certes flippant mais sans ça il n'aurait pas été allé chercher loin. Il aurait été voir bien sur des renseignements sur la victime, allant au casino pour l'histoire de l'argent. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais fait le lien entre l'Akatsuki et la victime.

Le brun avait compris que l'Akatsuki ne tuait pas seulement pour le plaisir, ce n'était pas des tueurs en série. Ils étaient organisés choisissant leur cible avec soin. Premièrement, les victimes étaient des personnes qui généralement leur devaient de l'argent. Deuxièmement, malgré tout, il y a des victimes supplémentaires, preuve que l'Akatsuki faisait tout pour détruire les preuves que ce soit eux. Troisièmement, leur mode d'action revenait fréquemment une explosion, une chose en moins et un nuage peint sur le mur.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, dit Naruto coupant net la réflexion de Sasuke. Je pense que les explosions ne sont pas là par hasard.

- C'est pour prouver que c'est bien eux qui ont agis, répondit le brun.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas logique.

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- J'ai pu me remémorer les différentes photos, s'il y a déjà le nuage sur le mur. C'est censé suffire pour dire "voilà, nous sommes l'Akatsuki". Il doit avoir une raison pour qu'ils fassent exploser un immeuble.

- Ta théorie?

- Eliminer les preuves, répondit Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça? demanda-t-il.

- Ils veulent faire un travail parfait sans qu'on ne découvre l'identité des personnes présentes. Je sais que ce que je vais dire fait très séries policières mais voilà. Imagine, nous rentrons quand une scène de crime, nous voyons la victime trouvée par le propriétaire de l'immeuble. Il y a le fameux nuage de l'Akatsuki, nous relevons les empreintes d'ADN, cherchant le moindre indice sur l'identité des ravisseurs. Sur le corps de la victime, grâce au médecin légiste, nous remarquons qu'il manque un organe. Donc nous cherchons des personnes capables de faire une telle ouverture et sur la scène de crime nous trouvons des traces ADN, celles-ci appartiennent à nos tueurs.

- Donc tu penses qu'ils font cramer un immeuble pour éliminer les traces d'ADN présent sur les lieux.

- Et aussi la manière dont ils ont ouvert le corps.

- Tu devrais faire flic et travailler à la criminelle, dit Sasuke.

- Pourquoi?

Le brun sourit sournoisement, coupant net à la conversation. Le silence était de nouveau présent dans le véhicule et le soleil commençait à décliner. Le duo fut prit dans les embouteillages. Sasuke était tenté d'utiliser ses Giro fard pour passer plus rapidement mais il se retint pour éviter de créer une vague de panique.

Naruto était tranquillement assis sur son siège regardant les buildings d'un œil plutôt éteint. Il savait que son don était étrange, Kurama l'avait prévenu, plus les souvenirs étaient importants à offrir et plus le don était puissant. Les siens semblaient satisfaire le démon pour que son pouvoir soit aussi divers. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pouvait voir des choses étranges. La première fois cela devait être son chat avant qu'il ne meurt.

Le blond avait seulement dit à Kakashi qu'il pouvait voir lire à travers n'importe quelle personne, il n'avait pas précisé quel genre de personne, il trouvait déjà son "don" complètement fou. Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Surtout que comment pouvait-il dire à un policier même ouvert d'esprit qu'il pouvait "voir" la future mort des personnes ou encore rentrer en contact avec les derniers souvenirs d'un mort, sans les voir malheureusement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la peau de Miranda, la femme de Ghost Whisperer, capable de voir les fantômes.

Kurama l'avait doté d'un don ressemblant à une malédiction. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour qu'il puisse survivre. Il risquait de finir dans un asile à cause de cette histoire. Pour l'instant, il n'espérait jamais voir les derniers jours de Sasuke, ni d'aucune personne qui semblait le connaître. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il restait enfermer dans un certain mutisme, pour lui c'était la seule façon de fuir.

Oui, Naruto Uzumaki avait peur car un jour, ses "amis" mourront et il n'aurait rien fait pour changer les choses. Il aurait aimé dire à monsieur Jillan qu'il allait mourir seulement comment dire ça à quelqu'un sans être pris pour un fou. La vie était bien compliquée.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit la voix de Sasuke coupant net les pensées de Naruto.

Ce dernier sortit de la voiture mais il regarda le brun étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamin? demanda le brun.

- Je ne suis pas majeur, je ne peux pas rentrer dans un casino. Je ne suis pas non plus policier donc je dois rester ici, non?

- Tu es avec moi, tu n'as rien à craindre, répondit Sasuke. De toute façon, j'ai ma plaque et toi tu seras mon secrétaire.

- Secrétaire? S'étonna Naruto

- Tu prends les notes, par contre, ta tenue n'est pas adéquate, dit-il admirant la tenue de sport du blond. J'ai dans mon coffre de quoi te changer.

Sasuke ouvrit le derrière de la voiture pour trouver un sac, remplit de vêtement en tout genre. Naruto, curieux, prit une sorte de sert tête et rougit en voyant qu'il y avait des oreilles de chat dessus. Le brun regarda la trouvaille de son "coéquipier".

- Que fais ce genre de truc dans un sac de déguisement? Osa demander Naruto.

- Filature dans un club de strip-tease, répondit Sasuke.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, imaginant Sasuke dansé autour d'une barre d'appui en tenue de cuir et des oreilles de chat sur la tête.

- C'était quoi comme affaire? demanda Naruto aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Une prostituée a été assassinée à son lieu de travail. Selon Sakura, elle était maltraitée et il fallait infiltrer l'endroit pour découvrir que le tueur n'était nulle autre que son propre patron, répondit Sasuke ne se souciant pas de la gêne du blond.

- Tu as du les porter?

- Sa t'intéresse? Tu peux les essayer, un petit secrétaire qui adore les chats, sourit sournoisement le brun.

- Ce n'est pas ça! s'exclama Naruto.

- Tu m'imaginais avec, n'est-ce pas? Tu es un petit pervers.

Il détourna le regard alors que Sasuke soupira doucement avant de repartir à la recherche de vêtement adéquate pour Naruto. Ce dernier continuait à regarder l'objet entre ses mains se disant qu'il pouvait tenter pour voir. Il les mit sur sa tête, rougissant. Sasuke trouva les vêtements et il les tendit au blond. En se tournant, le brun admira le "chaton" à ses côtés avant de sourire narquoisement.

- Garde-les, elles te vont bien, dit-il faisant encore plus rougir Naruto qui récupéra les vêtements pour se cacher et les mettre.

Sasuke soupira se disant que les enfants étaient vraiment complexés. Il rangea les vêtements qui traînaient dans son coffre détestant avoir un bazar dans ses affaires.

Naruto revint quelque minute après vêtu d'une chemise blanche où tous les boutons étaient fermés, le pantalon noir en tissu, des lunettes fines sur nez droit, des petites oreilles de chat et une sorte de ruban autour du cou. Sasuke sourit prenant un petit calepin dans son sac et un stylo qu'il tendit à Naruto.

- Comme ça on ne dirait pas que tu as seulement dix sept ans, dit Sasuke. Nous avons assez perdu de temps, allons-y.

- La faute à qui si nous sommes un peu en retard! s'exclama Naruto

- A toi! Tu as dix sept ans donc mineur, répondit calmement le brun. Je dois te surveiller, c'est un ordre de Kakashi.

Naruto bouda alors qu'il arrivait vers les vigiles du casino. Les hommes étaient baraqués et ne semblaient pas commodes. Le blond déglutit alors que les "gardes" les regardaient d'un œil suspicieux.

- Je suis le lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha et voici mon nouveau secrétaire Naruto Uzumaki. Nous voudrions parler avec le responsable du casino au sujet de Justin Fresh.

Les vigiles les laissèrent passer mais Naruto n'était pas très rassuré.

- Hey le blondinet, dit l'un d'eux.

Le blond tressaillit alors qu'un des deux hommes posa sa main sur épaule. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi stressé, nous sommes désolés mais nous devons être plutôt sévères pour éloigner les gamins, dit le vigile. Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon avec ses petites oreilles avec tes marques sur tes joues on dirait vraiment un petit chat.

Naruto déglutit fortement mais une poigne le prit l'éloignant des deux vigiles.

- Ce n'est pas vrai à peine rentré que tu te fais remarquer, ragea Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'amener un boulet pareil?

- Je ne te permets pas! s'exclama Naruto. Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Ah bon? C'est la faute de qui?

- De toi! C'est toi qui m'as dit de garder ces oreilles de chat! Bouda le blond.

Sasuke soupira, il a l'impression de revoir la scène de l'extérieur mais les rôles étaient inversés. Le lieutenant lâcha le poignet de Naruto alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les salles de jeu. Le blond écarquilla les yeux devant le peuple qu'il y avait. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, ne voulant qu'une chose se transformer en souris.

-_** Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la foule?**_

"C'est juste que je ne veux pas voir les derniers instants d'une personne présente. Tu as beaucoup de personne âgé près des machines à sous. L'une d'elle peut mourir du jour au lendemain" pensai-je.

- _**Tu devrais avoir pourtant l'habitude. Au lycée, tu voyais des choses que personne ne pouvait voir.**_

"Oui mais les adolescents ont seulement 15% de chance de mourir sans crier garde".

-_** Tu es difficile.**_

Un homme en costume vint vers eux leur demandant de le suivre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors que Naruto était devenu de nouveau muet au grand étonnement du brun. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle de jeu.

L'inconnu les emmena vers l'arrière salle où des hommes étaient attablés autour d'une table de poker. L'odeur du cigare emplissait la pièce alors qu'un homme au visage recouvert de cicatrice regardait les nouveaux arrivants. Il avait des piercings sur toute la longueur de son oreille droite, des bagues en or sur chacun de ses doigts. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient fortement avec la couleur vermeille de ses yeux.

- Lieutenant Sasuke, quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, s'exclama l'homme qui semblait être le chef de la tablée. Venez vous joindre à nous.

- J'aurai des questions à vous poser, répliqua sèchement le policier étonnant Naruto par la dureté de la voix de son compagnon.

- Je peux le concevoir. Seulement, vous aurez vos réponses que si vous gagnez cette partie de poker.

- Ou je peux avoir mes réponses rapidement, dit Sasuke près à sortir son arme.

- Je ne crois pas, claqua la voix du chef de bande.

Des armes pointèrent les deux collègues et Naruto déglutit avant le canon d'une arme pointée sur lui. Par réflexe, il leva ses mains.

- Si ta stratégie était de les énerver, ne m'implique pas là-dedans, râla Naruto

- Une partie c'est ça? demanda Sasuke en soupirant.

- Evidemment, nous ne voulons pas vous prendre tout votre temps, répondit le chef.

- Naruto, sors de cette pièce, dit le lieutenant.

Le blond bougea un peu mais les armes pointèrent vers lui et il ne remua plus.

- Désolé monsieur Uchiha, mais votre ami reste avec nous, dit le maître table. Après tout, il faut bien avoir un moyen de pression.

- Je joue pour avoir des informations. Ne l'impliquez pas dedans, répliqua Sasuke.

- C'est gentil de penser à moi maintenant, râla Naruto alors qu'un homme vint vers lui.

- Je veux rendre le jeu plus intéressant, voyez-vous monsieur Uchiha, la liberté de votre collègue et les informations que vous cherchez, vous seront données que si vous gagnez. Je ne peux pas jouer si vous vous ne mettez pas quelque chose en jeu. Ce jeune homme fera parfaitement l'affaire, je l'imagine bien pour la salle "plaisir de nuit".

Naruto rougit alors que l'homme lui attacha solidement ses mains.

- Sasuke, tu as intérêt à gagner sinon je te maudirai toute ma vie! Cracha Naruto.

- Tu me prends pour qui dobe? demanda froidement Sasuke s'asseyant à table.

- Bien, faisons rapidement les présentations, dit le chef. Je me nomme Izuki Slight, je suis le gérant de ce casino. Voici à ma droite John Derlo. Puis Loroye Stravaski.

- Travesti? demanda Naruto.

- Stravaski, ragea Loroye fusillant l'otage du regard.

- Et à ma gauche, Valia Korna, désigna Izuki montrant la seule femme à la tablée.

- Hn, Sasuke Uchiha et le blond c'est Naruto Uzumaki, dit le policier.

Naruto soupira se disant qu'il gueulerait plus tard. Un homme l'obligea à s'assoir près de Sasuke. La table était disposée de manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir les cartes de son voisin. Des jetons étaient présents au milieu du tapis vert. Le croupier personnel d'Izuki s'avança montrant les cartes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune triche dans le jeu. Seulement, Naruto fronça les sourcils et il regarda Loroye.

- Montre tes cartes dans ta manche, dit le blond.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux comme toutes les personnes autour de la table. Le nommé fusilla son voisin mais il déglutit en voyant les yeux couleur rubis de Naruto. Loroye remonta ses manches dévoilant une magnifique Quinte flush royale. Le blond sourit en voyant le brun surpris. Le plus jeune montra un message écrit sur le calepin.

_Ne jamais me sous-estime, surtout que je peux tout voir avec mon démon._

Sasuke sourit se disant que finalement, Naruto pourrait bien lui être utile. Le croupier distribua les cartes et le donneur ou dealer était Izuki, étant le chef de la tablée. Les cartes étaient faces verso. Il en avait cinq, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait aider Sasuke sur se terrain, ne connaissant pas les cartes qui allaient sortir.

Mais en regardant, son collègue, Naruto ne voyait aucune émotion, ses yeux sombres ne laissaient rien paraître. Il n'avait aucun mouvement nerveux. Le blond se demandait si son compagnon respirait tellement il était serein.

Le dealer posa une certaine mise et toute la table de suivit. Dès que les premiers jetons eurent été jetés. Les joueurs pouvaient regarder les cartes. Naruto voulut regarder celle de Sasuke mais un homme baraqué le maintint sur sa chaise l'empêchant de voir.

- Il semblerait que notre petit chat devient impatient, sourit Izuki. Que peut-on lui faire pendant notre ravissante partie de poker.

- Laissez-le et jouons, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix froide et dure.

- Ne voyez-vous donc pas que ce jeune homme s'ennuie. Après tout, nous ignorons pendant combien de temps une partie peut durer, sourit le chef. Gant? Va jouer avec lui.

L'homme empoigna Naruto pour le porter sur ses épaules. Le blond malgré ses mains entravées tentait de se débattre.

- Naruto, vas y, dit Sasuke.

- Quoi? Tu veux m'abandonner! s'exclama Naruto.

- J'aurai bientôt fini avec eux, soit juste patient, répliqua le brun.

- Vous semblez très arrogant, intervint Valia

- Tu as intérêt à gagner, tu as compris Teme! S'énerva le blond.

- Respecte tes aînés et ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Sasuke alors que Naruto fut emmener dans une autre pièce. Pourquoi l'avoir gardé avec nous si c'est pour le faire partir après?

- Un peu plus de motivation, répondit Izuki. Bien continuons de jouer. N'oublie pas ce qui peut arriver à ton collègue si tu perds cette partie.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, irrité. Jamais, il ne l'avouerait mais Naruto lui était utile dans cette enquête. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

- Je vois qu'en réalité, Naruto vous fait peur. Il a réussi à découvrir le manège de Travesti, c'est comme ça que vous jouez. Il y a une personne qui triche et vous vous faîtes du fric grâce à lui. Seulement, mon collègue a découvert le poteau rose. Dommage pour vous mais j'aurai gagné avec ou sans son aide. Après tout, je suis un Uchiha.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez, je vais juste un peu jonglé entre celle-ci et "Lune" pour poster les chapitres. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre^^. Et je me dois de répondre à chacun d'entre vous^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Guest: Au début, je voulais faire en sorte que Naruto et Sasuke se connaissent mais plus les idées avancées et plus, je me dis que ça n'ira pas^^. Pour Naruto, tu verras par la suite, je n'ai pas envie de tout te révéler de suite. Merci tout de même pour ta review.**

**Guest: Non je ne vais pas faire un truc comme ça, je pensais plutôt à autre chose pour la découverte des sentiments respectifs. Pour Naruto et son problème, je vais un peu plus le développer au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Sinon pour les oreilles de chat, c'était une petite envie après j'avais vu des trucs plutôt étranges donc il peut arriver ce genre de chose. Pour le reste, je vais éviter de trop te dire te laissant découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

**Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaise.**

**Sasunaruchan: En vérité, pour l'histoire des oreilles de chat, j'avais repensé à un épisode de Naruto shippuden quand il devait infiltrer un camp de chat. Pour l'histoire de "Travesti", c'était pour donner un côté humoristique à la fic. Je suis contente que tu es aimé ce passage^^.**

**Je vous souhaite sur ceux une excellente lecture^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

_**Chapitre 4**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto commençait à taper du pied, assis sur une chaise dans une pièce adjacente à celle du poker. Gant était assommé sur le sol. Le vigile lui avait proposé une séance de mannequinat pour le faire attendre, affirmant que Sasuke allait perdre. De rage, le blond l'avait frappé avec la chaise où reposer ses petites fesses. Le policier ne pouvait pas perdre. Il en avait le sentiment et ce n'était pas que grâce à Kurama.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui avait toujours son air très sérieux sur le visage. Le brun admira la pièce avant de soupirer.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes et tu assommes ton garde du corps, dit-il. Allons-y, j'ai les renseignements.

Izuki se mit près de la porte envoyant des éclairs à Sasuke en le pointant du doigt.

- Espèce de sale démon! S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun regarda le gérant du casino avant de sourire narquoisement.

- Ici, le démon ce n'est pas moi mais lui, répondit Sasuke montrant Naruto.

Ce dernier ne voulait nullement rentrer de nouveau dans des problèmes, prit le poignet de Sasuke pour quitter le casino. Il en avait marre des hommes armés et des vigiles. Le brun suivit le mouvement de force pour se retrouver devant la voiture sombre du policier. Naruto changea rapidement ses vêtements derrière un buisson tandis que Sasuke fumait une cartouche de cigarette.

Le blond de nouveau vêtu de sa tenue de sport alla vers son collègue près à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- Mais tu ne vas pas bien, la prochaine fois que tu veux m'emmener dans un endroit plein de vigile abstiens-toi de m'impliquer dedans. Je n'ai nullement l'envie de finir Escort boy, s'exclama Naruto.

- Le gérant connaissait effectivement Justin Fresh. C'était un habitué du casino, il venait chaque soir. Sa femme n'était pas au courant lorsqu'elle l'appelait, il prétendait être encore à son travail. Seulement, Justin avait été renvoyé de son travail ce que sa femme ignorait. J'ai reçu avant de venir te chercher un appel de Kakashi, il était allé voir la femme de Justin, Orlie. Elle a fondu en larme apprenant le quotidien caché de son mari. Pour le gérant, il m'a expliqué que Justin n'avait plus aucun sous donc pour son bien, il l'avait fait quitter le casino. Le lendemain, il était revenu avec une somme colossale. Izuki avait beau lui dire d'utiliser cet argent pour sa famille, l'addiction aux jeux était devenue son quotidien et en une soirée il avait tout dépensé sans rien gagner.

- D'où venait l'argent? demanda Naruto.

- De l'Akatsuki, répondit Sasuke. Justin commençait à délirer dès qu'il a remarqué qu'il était fauché avec deux millions de Yens à rembourser. Le gérant ne l'avait jamais vu aussi dingue auparavant. Seulement, il n'avait rien fait se disant qu'il avait trop bu.

- Avait-il eu d'autre cas similaire?

- Non, Justin était le seul. Je lui ai fait voir les autres victimes, dit le brun s'adossant au coffre de sa voiture. Il ne les a jamais vus. Donc le casino n'est pas le point qui lie les victimes entre elles.

Naruto baissa la tête avant de demander une chose qui le turlupinait.

- Les victimes avaient-t-elles leur téléphone portable sur elle? demanda le blond.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer.

- Sakura n'en a pas trouvé, répondit le brun.

Naruto sourit.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit? L'Akatsuki efface toute trace de leur passage. Les téléphones portables peuvent être un excellent moyen de pister l'Akatsuki comme vous avez réussi à retrouver le lieu de mon appel.

- Donc c'était bien toi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas moi.

Sasuke soupira avant de monter côté conducteur pour conduire. Naruto se mit à côté de lui.

- Après la question est de savoir pourquoi il voulait de chronomètre de ton professeur, dit le brun en démarrant le moteur pour partir.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Naruto.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi, tu habites où? demanda Sasuke.

- 4, avenue Myôboku.

- Ce n'est pas très loin du centre-ville, espérons ne pas avoir les trafics nocturnes.

Cela ne manqua pas, ils arrivèrent vers les bouchons suite à la fin de travail des personnes travaillant dans les bureaux. Sasuke soupira ayant assez des trafics denses.

Soudain, la radio de la police s'alluma faisant sursauter Naruto.

"_Alerte à toutes les patrouilles, une explosion s'est déclarée au district 12, l'adresse est 90, rue des Kage_"

- Merde c'est à l'opposée de notre secteur, jura Sasuke.

- Nous devons y aller, une explosion, c'est forcément l'Akatsuki, répondit Naruto. Personne ne m'attend à la maison, on peut y aller rapidement.

- Non, je te raccompagne, tu as eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

- S'il te plaît Sasuke, je serai plus utile sur le terrain! s'exclama le blond.

- Tu me promets de ne toucher à rien sans mon autorisation?

- Oui je te le promets.

Sasuke soupira se disant qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise en emmenant Naruto sur les lieux de l'explosion. Malheureusement, ils étaient plutôt pressés. Le brun regarda le trafic devant lui avant d'allumer ses Giro fard. Sasuke se déporta sur les bandes d'arrêt d'urgence pour être sur de passer au travers des voitures. Le blond se dit qu'il aurait du faire ça plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux rapidement, les pompiers s'affairaient déjà à éteindre le feu, tandis que d'autre tentait de sauver les survivants. Sasuke alla vers Kakashi qui était présent sur les lieux.

- Nous avons reçu l'appel de l'immeuble voisin qui affirmait avoir entendu une explosion vers 21h32, expliqua le supérieur. Pour l'instant, les pompiers font tout pour maîtriser l'incendie mais c'est difficile.

- Encore un coup de l'Akatsuki, cracha Sasuke.

- Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est un incendie criminel ou seulement une fuite de gaz. Nous attendons que les pompiers aient fini pour pouvoir mener notre enquête, répondit le policier.

Naruto regarda le feu qui crépitait alors que les pompiers armés de lance à eau tentaient de réduire le feu.

Soudain, des pleures parvinrent aux oreilles du blond. Il regarda les deux officiers qui discutaient et des pompiers qui revenaient avec quelque survivant mais aucun ne pleurer. Naruto reporta son attention sur l'immeuble en feu, il entendait les pleures.

-_** Tu l'entends, n'est-ce pas? Personne ne semble l'entendre.**_

- Je dois le sauver, souffla Naruto courant vers l'immeuble en flamme sous le cri de Sasuke et des pompiers qui lui ordonnèrent de revenir.

Naruto pénétra dans l'immeuble en flamme entendant les pleures, le feu traversait de part et d'autre des murs.

- _**Je te protèges Naruto**_, dit Kurama empêchant les flammes ardentes de toucher le blond.

Ce dernier monta rapidement l'escalier en piteuse état. Les rambardes étaient brûlantes et les marches à moitié détruites mais Naruto avança rapidement pour atteindre l'étage supérieur. Les pleures se firent de plus en plus fort. Une porte d'appartement était ouverte et le blond courut pour entendre la voix plus forte. Le jeune adolescent avança dans les pièces et il vit un bébé dans son berceau. Ce dernier se tut en voyant Naruto arriver vers lui.

- Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, sourit le blond prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Naruto releva la tête pour voir avec horreur les deux corps de ses parents. Ces derniers baignaient dans le sang de l'autre et sur le sol à côté de la mère, il vit le nuage de l'Akatsuki avec un chronomètre. Le blond écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant celui de Gaï-sensei. L'ex-étudiant prit un mouchoir et il vit dessus 24 heures. Le bébé se remit à pleurer et Naruto tourna la tête pour le calmer mais il se figea voyant sur le mur une écriture avec du sang.

**Policier de Konoha, vous avez 24 heures pour nous trouver. Si vous échouez, d'autres victimes en payeront les conséquences.**

Soudain, un craquement coupa Naruto qui commençait à paniquer en voyant que la structure de l'immeuble devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Le blond quitta l'appartement en quatrième vitesse pour arriver vers les escaliers. Les flammes étaient devenues plus ardentes. Kurama sortit du corps de Naruto.

-_** Je vais éloigner les flammes pour te laisser un passage.**_

Le démon battit deux de ses queues contre le feu créant un chemin où Naruto s'engouffra dedans. Le blond ressortit rapidement de l'immeuble où il vit les pompiers coururent vers lui.

- Vous n'avez rien jeune homme, demanda l'un d'eux.

- Ce bébé a besoin de soin, il a du inhaler beaucoup de fumée toxique, répondit Naruto.

- Venez, nous allons vous installer sur une civière. Pour le bébé, nous le mettrons en soutien respiratoire, expliqua le pompier récupérant l'enfant. Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre famille?

Naruto secoua la tête alors qu'on vérifiait ses signes vitaux. Sasuke et Kakashi déboulèrent près du blond. Le lieutenant fusilla son collègue avant de lui frapper violemment la joue.

- Tu es totalement inconscient ma parole! Ne fais pas le boulot des pompiers! S'exclama Sasuke. J'espère que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur.

- Un message est le chronomètre de Gaï-sensei, répondit Naruto sortant l'appareil de son mouchoir.

- Il était écrit quoi sur le message? demanda Kakashi.

- Que vous avez 24 heures pour les retrouver sinon des victimes payeront de votre échec, dit tristement le blond.

- Une chance que tu ais récupéré le chronomètre, nous pouvons peut-être trouver quelque chose, soupira le plus vieux.

Sasuke s'éloigna et Naruto voulut le rejoindre mais Kakashi le retint.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps pour se calmer ce que tu as fais, c'était très dangereux. Tu dois en avoir conscience. Sasuke s'est inquiété, tu pouvais être une grande aide dans l'affaire de l'Akatsuki, tu lui as permis d'avancer alors qu'il était au point mort. Ta venue nous a grandement aidés.

Naruto baissa la tête regardant Sasuke au téléphone de loin.

- Je ferai des efforts, répondit le blond.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque alors que celui qui semblait être le chef des pompiers alla vers Naruto.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé l'enfant, nous tenons à vous informer qu'il va très bien. Malheureusement, il devra aller dans une famille d'accueil le temps que l'on trouve des membres de sa famille. Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier.

- Je n'ai fait qu'aider, monsieur, dit timidement Naruto. Je suis heureux que le bébé aille bien.

- Et je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à l'incendie mais il semblait être plus facilement maîtrisable. Nous avons réussi à l'éteindre rapidement.

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer les investigations. Naruto monte dans ma voiture, je pense que Sasuke t'en voudra un petit moment, dit le supérieur de la police

Le blond hocha la tête se disant qu'il avait eu assez d'émotion forte pour la soirée. Il monta dans la voiture de patrouille de Kakashi. Naruto devait reconnaître que les sièges étaient bien moelleux. Le blond se cala sur son fauteuil écoutant la radio. Il regardait au loin Sasuke, posant des questions aux rescapés de l'incendie ou plutôt de l'explosion. De là où il était, Naruto pouvait voir la peur dans le regard des survivants, la même peur qui avait reflété ses yeux azurs. Le blond trouva une couverture et il s'emmitoufla dedans continuant à regarder Sasuke. Ce dernier écrit des choses sur un petit calepin, sans doute des notes.

Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer, il savait que le brun allait lui en vouloir pendant un petit moment. Le blond regarda le chronomètre dans le mouchoir.

Ses yeux devinrent vides et des paroles défilèrent dans sa tête.

_- Je vous en prie! Je ne suis pas comme Justin Fresh! Je vais vous rembourser! Pleurnicha la voix d'un homme._

_- Il est vrai que tu peux nous rembourser. Seulement, nous t'avons demandé l'argent pour aujourd'hui. Le chef n'aime pas attendre son argent, répondit une autre voix que celle de la dernière fois._

_- Si vous nous tuez, les policiers vous attraperont, un jour où l'autre! s'exclama une femme alors qu'elle tentait de calmer le bébé._

_- En parlant d'eux, si nous faisons un petit jeu? Proposa la deuxième que Naruto reconnut en écarquillant les yeux._

_- Toujours aussi friands des jeux. Le chef t'en a donné l'autorisation?_

_- Bien sur, répondit l'autre. Vous savez tout de même ce qui arrive si vous ne payez pas?_

_La femme prit son bébé contre elle._

_- Je ne vous le laisserai pas le prendre! s'exclama la mère._

_- Chérie, c'est le seul moyen de rester en vie! répliqua le père._

_- Le temps est écoulé, dit l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. C'est pratique le chronomètre, au moins nous n'aurons pas à debater pendant des heures sur qui doit se sacrifier._

_- De toute façon, je n'aime pas m'en prendre à des enfants, répondit l'autre sortant une arme. Posez l'enfant dans son berceau._

_La mère pleura déposant son bébé._

_- Je t'aime mon trésor, souffla-t-elle avant de rendre son dernier souffle avec son mari._

_- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur du blabla! S'énerva le deuxième._

_- Tu sais que la police a semble-t-il trouver une perle rare?_

_- Oui je le sais mais le chef n'a rien dit l'instant le concernant et puis comment un type "muet" peut les aider._

_- Sous estimerais-tu tes adversaires? demanda l'homme._

_- Qui sait? De toute façon comme le chef n'a rien dit, on doit laisser les choses avancées et continuer notre travail. La liste?_

_- Pour l'instant vide jusqu'à après demain, répondit l'autre._

_- Voilà parfait, nous allons donner 24 heures au policier avant de commettre un nouveau crime, rit-il. Seulement, il y a de forte chance qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas même avec leur perle rare._

_L'autre membre soupira avant de laisser son collègue écrire le message sur le mur avec le sang des victimes avant d'aller dans une autre pièce et déclarer l'incendie._

Naruto fut ramené à la réalité durement, il sentait que quelqu'un le secouer violemment pour le réveiller. Le blond regarda du côté conducteur et il vit avec étonnement Sasuke.

- Tu es enfin réveillé dobe? demanda sèchement le brun.

- Sasuke, souffla Naruto.

- Kakashi a fini son inspection et il veut que je te ramène chez toi, répliqua Sasuke. Donc tu dépêches car j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire.

- Sasuke! s'exclama plus fortement le blond en voyant son collègue partir.

- Je t'en veux toujours. Sache-le, répliqua le lieutenant.

Naruto ne dit plus rien mais il resta dans la voiture de patrouille de Kakashi, boudant. Sasuke se retourna et il soupira devant le comportement de son "collègue".

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda le brun.

- Je ne viens pas avec toi, Kakashi va me raccompagner, répliqua durement Naruto.

- Quoi? Attends, tu fais une connerie et c'est à moi de m'excuser!

Naruto ne dit rien posant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, serrant la couverture contre lui. Il savait que ce serait à lui de s'excuser mais pas ce soir, surtout pas lorsque la personne en question vous en veut encore. Le blond savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise en entrant dans cet immeuble en feu. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver au bébé.

L'adolescent regarda le chronomètre, avant de regarder Sasuke mais l'endroit où il était vide.

Soudain, sa portière s'ouvrit sur le brun qui porta Naruto comme un sac de pomme de terre. Le blond se débattit ne voulant pas être avec lui dans la voiture. Sasuke soupira se disant que pour une fois Naruto n'hurlait pas qu'on le lâche, il ne faisait que donner des coups de pied. Le brun jeta, le blond sur le siège côté passager avant de fermer les portes de sa voiture.

Il alla vers son supérieur, Kakashi.

- Je le ramène mais après c'est à toi de t'en occuper. J'en ai assez de jouer à la nounou avec ce gosse, répliqua Sasuke commençant à partir. Surtout qu'il semble mieux avec toi qu'avec moi.

- Serais-tu jaloux? demanda Kakashi.

- Bien sur que non, répondit le brun. De quoi je serai jaloux?

- Parce qu'il m'apprécie plus que toi. Depuis que je te connais, c'est là première fois que je te vois faire une chose pareille. Juste une question, peut-on ouvrir la porte de ta voiture de l'intérieur?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant la porte de sa voiture ouverte et aucune trace de Naruto. Ce dernier était retourné dans le véhicule de patrouille de Kakashi et il tirait la langue à Sasuke avant de s'installer confortablement sur le siège.

- Tu me la ramènes, dit Sasuke tendant ses clés à Kakashi.

Ce dernier sourit avant de lui passer les clés de sa voiture.

- Pareil, répondit l'argenté.

Sasuke alla vers le côté conducteur et il ferma la porte verrouillant le véhicule.

- Kakashi? demanda le blond dans les couettes.

- Non, répondit Sasuke.

Naruto bouda et il se tenait près à sortir de la voiture mais le brun le retint lui attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Naruto voulut la retirer mais Sasuke prit les poignets du blond pour le menotter à la portière.

- Détache-moi! s'exclama Naruto.

- Tu me reparles? demanda Sasuke.

- Je t'ai dit de me détacher. Sinon je porte plainte pour des actes pédophiles!

- Naruto, tu sais que je travaille dans la police. Ta plainte ne sert à rien surtout que tu n'as aucune plaie et aucune trace de sperme dans ton organisme.

Naruto rougit avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, dit le blond en boudant.

- Quoi? demanda Sasuke.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! S'exclama-t-il plus fortement. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais du rentrer dans cet immeuble en feu mais j'avais entendu les pleures de l'enfant et...

- Cela t'a rappelé des choses? Lorsque tu étais au milieu des flammes?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu sais, j'ai enquêté sur toi et j'ai appris pour l'accident ou plutôt l'explosion.

Le blond baissa la tête avant que Sasuke mit le contact de la voiture pour commencer à partir.

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette nuit, je me rappelle que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai passé un contrat avec Kurama, répondit Naruto. Il m'a fallu un mois pour que mes yeux ne soient plus comme ceux d'un zombie à longueur de temps.

- Le temps que tu es resté à l'hôpital, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- A partir de ce jour, j'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux et je faisais tout pour les éviter.

- Pourtant ton école est juste à côté d'un hôpital, répondit Sasuke.

- Changeons de sujet, répliqua Naruto.

- Tu n'as pas tout dit à Kakashi, remarqua le brun. Tu ne fais pas assez confiance au policier pour ça?

- Pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu avec ce "don". Jiraya m'a dit que si j'en parlais à qui que se soit, je finirai dans un asile.

Sasuke regarda son co-pilote avant de soupirer.

- Je ne te mettrai jamais dans un asile.

Naruto sourit soufflant un "merci". Le blond écarquilla les yeux se rappelant de ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je connais un membre de l'Akatsuki!

La voiture pila à cette découverte, manquant de créer un accident. Sasuke regarda Naruto surpris. Ce dernier montra le chronomètre.

- C'était comme avec le caisson à la morgue sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai su identifier une voix! s'exclama Naruto.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant?

- Nous étions en froid, je voulais en parler avec Kakashi.

- Donc de qui s'agit-il? demanda Sasuke.

- Hidan, Hidan Faux, répondit Naruto

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
